The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of cut flower Aster plant, botanically known as Aster hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Oudshoorn 1’.
The new Aster is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Aster cultivars with durable leaves and attractive floret colors.
The new Aster originated from a chance cross-pollination in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, of an unnamed Aster selection, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown Aster selection as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands in 2001. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.